


Clannigram Drabbles

by Blondiie_exe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiie_exe/pseuds/Blondiie_exe
Summary: This is just a book of drabbles that were ideas created from having absolute Hannibal brain rot. Some of these are kind of specific in regards to something going on in a Clannigram roleplay between me and a friend so if it seems weirdly specific that's because it is.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Freddie Lounds & Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Clarice Starling, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Clarice sat at the table shifting nervously, despite her nice clothes that she knew Hannibal approved of, she still felt grossly underdressed. The other women at the table had nice diamond necklaces, designer watches and gold earrings while Clarice only wore her simple red pendant and matching earrings. Hannibal had spared no expense on her dress which was a lovely black form fitted gown with lace detailing and three white flower embellishments on the right hand side, starting just below her shoulder and ending just beneath the center of her bust. The dress was from Coco Chanel’s evening dress collection and fit Clarice perfectly. As the last dish was set on the table, Hannibal moved to stand behind the chair at the head of the table. The other guests erupted into applause, Clarice joining as she smiled up at her partner, ignoring her nerves as she knew how much Hannibal loved his dinner parties. Once the applause had stopped Hannibal set them free to eat as he sat down and gave Clarice a quick wink before joining in the conversation that had begun. For most of the meal Clarice remained silent, offering a light laugh when necessary or adding into unanimous agreement or disagreement. They were nearing on dessert and the end of the night and she would then be free to put on her sweatpants and curl up with a glass of whiskey, more than likely Gentleman Jack, and listen to her Led Zeppelin records. Oh how she wished she had remained in that daydream as the next thing she heard made her feel as if she had been slapped. “The class divide isn’t real nor is it the fault of the fortunate. I mean, it’s not my fault my grandparents worked hard to build the foundation for the life I have now. If the lower class wasn’t so lazy they could be living like kings as well.” a woman said before taking a drink of her wine, a few others at the table murmuring in agreement. Hannibal saw Clarice’s cheeks grow red but decided to remain silent, wanting to see what his little songbird would do. “I’m sorry but I have to disagree.” the young brunette said, eyes fixed on her plate. “Excuse me?” the woman spoke, surprised that someone was speaking against her statement. “You’re excused.” Clarice responded coldly. “The working class does the best that it can. Climbing the social ladder is far from easy and I can tell you for certain that we aren’t as you said, lazy. My parents lived in a poor farming community in West Virginia and fought for every penny they ever earned, their parents did the same. I lived in that same community until I had to go into foster care because my mother couldn’t afford to feed me and keep a roof over our heads after my father was killed on duty. I saw so many other families suffer fates similar to mine, father worked himself to death either as a farmer or in the coal mines, leaving the rest of the family to scramble for cash and a chance at survival.” she made dead eye contact with the woman as she said this, anger seething into every word. “Now. I will be damned if I stay here another moment and pretend to be something I’m not so I hope you all enjoy dessert and the rest of your night.” and with that she set her napkin on the table next to her plate, stood, gave a mock curtsy, and briskly walked into the kitchen. She gripped the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles turned white as she held back the urge to vomit. She heard Hannibal say something to his guests and then the kitchen door opened. He didn’t say anything as he got a washcloth from a drawer, dampened it with ice water from the fridge and gingerly draped it over the back of her neck. “I’m sorry. My outburst was rude and uncalled for, I didn’t mean to cause you any embarrassment.” she said after a moment of silence, her voice quavering. “Nonsense. I should have said something to diffuse the situation but I neglected to. I know you are very proud of your roots and of your family. I will end dinner here and dismiss everyone.” he told her, gently resting a hand on her back. Clarice shook her head in response. “No, finish dinner, you worked so hard on everything. I’ll be alright until you’re finished.” Hannibal sighed and gently took her hands from the edge of the sink and pulled her close, making sure the damp cloth didn’t fall in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

All five in the room remained silent as they looked at the evidence on the table in front of them. Brian sat on a chair in the corner, Jimmy a few feet to his left, Jack was leaning against the table shaking his head, while Beverly and Clarice stood near the door. Everyone but Jack had their arms crossed as they analyzed everything. “The evidence is there, why not just call it?” Brian asked. “Fuck you Brian.” Clarice said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “I did not just hear that.” Jack said, an irritated edge to his voice. “What!?” Brian exclaimed sitting forward in his chair and uncrossing his arms. “Just fuck you Brian.” Clarice said again, shaking her head and looking at the man in the corner. “We all know Will would never intentionally hurt someone, especially Abigail.” Brian rolled his eyes at her. “He thinks like a killer, who's to say he can’t act like one too? The evidence is all there saying that he did it.” Clarice glared at him and took a step forward. “Will says he’s innocent and I believe him. Abigail meant so much to him, he would never hurt her. We also have enough evidence proving that he’s innocent to keep the case from closing.” she countered. “Why is she still on the case? We could have video evidence and a written confession and she still would try to say that he’s innocent!” Brian exclaimed, looking to Jack. “Excuse me!?” Clarice snapped. “Look Starling, I’m sorry your favorite dick appointment got locked up but you need to-” Brian didn’t get another word out before Clarice had zipped across the room, knocked him from his chair, and began beating the absolute hell out of him. Beverly and Jimmy immediately began trying to pull her off but it was ultimately Jack who pulled her off. “Unacceptable! Both of you!” he bellowed as he looked between both of them. Clarice’s knuckles were already starting to bruise and she had a busted lip but it was nothing compared to the number she did on Brian. “Because you were provoked I won’t put you on leave, _yet_ , but know that if I find out you’re interfering with the investigation in any way so Will is proclaimed innocent you’re done, do you understand me?” he asked Clarice. She nodded. “Yes Mr. Crawford.” she said just above a whisper. “Good. Call Lecter to come get you, you’re off the rest of today.” Clarice didn’t protest, she simply nodded again and left. Before the door even closed she heard Jack start in on Zeller who she was pretty sure was going to start crying. She called Hannibal who was there almost instantaneously and he looked quite concerned at her state. “Are you alright little Starling?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to the car. “I’m fine. You should’ve seen the number I did on Zeller.” she said with a slight grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarice went to open the door to the house but paused, looking through the window and seeing that Will wasn’t alone. He was with Alana and they were kissing. The bottle of wine fell from Clarice’s hands and smashed on the floor of the porch which pulled Will and Alana from each other. Clarice quickly whirled around and hurried off the porch and back to her car. Will opened the door in time to see her speed off down the road, her taillights quickly disappearing into the night. Clarice knew deep down she had no right to be jealous as she and Will had both agreed that their relationship was open but something about Alana Bloom made the young trainee feel insecure. In Clarice’s eyes Alana was just a more successful and more mature version of herself and it was no wonder Will liked her. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she crammed a cd into the player and began blaring music the rest of the drive home. She didn’t reach her apartment until late and fumbled with her keys as she hiked the stairs. She unlocked the door, fighting the urge to slam it as she threw her bag and coat onto the floor. Leaving a trail of clothes down the hall and to the bathroom, Clarice undressed and turned the shower on as high as it could go before climbing in and sitting down, pulling her knees to her chest. She sat there and cried, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness. She remained in the shower until the water ran cold before climbing out and stumbling to her room. She left her phone in the kitchen and ignored it ringing, knowing it was Will since every time the phone rang, Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith began playing. She decided to drown it out with Black by Pearl Jam which she listened to as she cried herself to sleep, feeling broken and alone. Clarice was plagued by nightmares all night and fought the urge to call Will each time she woke up, body rigid with fear. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, before anyone says anything about how this would never happen, I know but I needed some angsty fluff so I wrote it.

It was late, nearly three in the morning, when Clarice Starling’s cell phone began to ring. She whined as she was pulled from sleep and blindly moved her hand around her nightstand to find her phone. She answered with a groggy, “Starling.” as she rubbed her eyes. “Ms. Starling, my name is Sarah Weeks, I’m a night nurse at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.” came a woman’s voice from the other side of the phone. “Yes, how can I help you?” Clarice asked, the sleep quickly falling from her voice. “Will Graham has had a pretty severe nightmare and we can’t seem to get him to relax, we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind driving out here to see if you could do something?” the other woman asked. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” and with that Clarice ended the call. She jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of black athletic leggings and her UVA sweatshirt. She pulled her boots on and grabbed her bag, along with one of her small blankets before running out the door. She reached the large building in 25 minutes and almost forgot to turn her car off and lock it before running in. She was met in the foyer by Sarah Weeks, a pretty blonde woman who looked only a few years older than Clarice. “Ms. Starling?” Sarah asked, approaching Clarice at a brisk pace. “Yes ma’am, I’m Clarice Starling. Where’s Will?” she asked. “Still in his cell. Follow me please.” the nurse told her as they headed off down the halls and deep into the building. “Dr. Chilton is out for the night so please don’t worry about the rules he’s set in place, you’re free to go in and see him without restraints or a guard if that’s what you want.” Nurse Weeks told her as they neared Will’s cell. “Perfect, that’s what I would like to do please ma’am.” Clarice informed her. “Mr. Graham, someone is here to see you.” Sarah told Will softly as she swiped her keycard, opening the door to Will’s cell. Will was huddled in a corner and Clarice was at his side as soon as the door was open enough. “Will? Sweetheart?” she said softly, kneeling next to him. “Am I okay to touch you?” she asked, reaching a hand out slowly. Will nodded but she wasn’t sure if it was an actual nod or just him shaking. “Sweetheart I need a verbal answer.” she told him. “Yes.” Will said, voice barely a whisper. Clarice gently placed a hand on his shoulder before fully wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest. “It’s alright. I’m here. Everything is okay.” she crooned as she draped the blanket around his shoulders. “It smells like you.” he said after a moment. “Good, I figured you could use something that reminded you of home.” she said, gently kissing his head. “Thank you.” Will told her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Of course sweetheart." Clarice's voice was soft and loving as she quietly spoke sweet nothings into Will's ear as she stroked his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context - Mischa is Clarice and Hannibal's child born shortly after the Muskrat Farm incident. Achilles is Clarice and Will's child born just before the events of season 3. Ages and timeline is still a work in progress as is Achilles's name which I'll probably change it later but for now it is what it is.

“What did you say to him?” Will said lowly, his voice almost a growl. “Save yourself, kill them all. Then I gave him your home address.” Hannibal said coolly, savoring the look of rage and fear that bled onto Will’s face. “How’s the harlot?” he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. Will ran from the room, phone pressed to his ear as he called Jack. “He’s going for Clarice and the kids. Lecter gave him my address.” he said right as Jack answered. “I’ll send units immediately.” was the other man’s response before Will ended that call and then called Clarice. She didn’t answer. He called again. Once again it went to voicemail. ‘God please be okay!’ Will thought as he raced home. Clarice was stumbling through the house, bleeding profusely from several cuts on her torso and legs. She knew Dolarhyde wouldn’t be down long but God she was so exhausted. She climbed the stairs to the nursery and picked up Achilles before grabbing Mischa from her room and running to the car. Her hands struggled with the buckles on the car seats as they were covered in blood. Both children were crying, Mischa because she was scared, Achilles because he had been rudely awoken by his mother’s screams of pain and terror. Clarice went to grab her gun but realized it was still in the house with Dolarhyde. She closed the car door and limped back into the house as fast as she could. She looked around for Dolarhyde, knowing that she hadn’t killed him. Not seeing him, she ran for her gun that was laying on the floor. She was tackled from the side, a sharp pain gnawing at her ribs. Clarice shot Dolarhyde in the shoulder and ran to the car with a shard of glass still lodged between her ribs, adrenaline never fading as she raced to the hospital. Will arrived at the hospital about an hour after she had been admitted. The nurse told him that she was in surgery and the children were waiting for him in the pediatric ward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amount of pride I have in this chapter is insane. It's probably one of my most favorite things I've ever written and I just *screams*

Clarice smoothed out her white satin chemise before slipping on the matching lace robe, tying it at her waist. She heard Hannibal cooking in the kitchen as she crept down to the room they usually shared together. She began looking through her wardrobe for an outfit to wear when she heard something move in the bed behind her. She turned and saw tousled brown curls and her breath caught in her throat. “Will…” she whispered as she crept closer. To her dismay it was not Will and her look of hope quickly turned to a sneer of disgust as she stormed from the room and down to the kitchen. “Ah. Good morning my little songbird.” Hannibal greeted her, choosing to ignore her unpleasant expression. “Who is in our bed?” she asked, tone even but eyes burning with disdain. “A man I met at my lecture and once before at a social event.” Hannibal answered nonchalantly. “And why is he in our bed?” Clarice pressed, voice remaining calm but cold. “We slept together last night.” was the doctor’s answer. “You know who he looks like. You did this on purpose.” Clarice said matter-of-factly. This made Hannibal look up from the dish he was preparing and look at her. He was used to Clarice being angry with him at this point but he was used to her at least raising her voice a little bit, she was completely calm and it caught him off guard. “You’re angry with me.” he said, sounding almost disappointed. “No Hannibal, I’m not angry. I’m furious.” she told him before going to the fridge and getting things to prepare her own breakfast of figs, pomegranate, and papaya. She set her bowl of fruit on the table and waited in the kitchen while Hannibal fetched the man she learned to be called Anthony. “Good morning Mrs. Fell.” he greeted Clarice as he sat down across from her. “Good morning Mr. Dimmond, please, call me Hannah.” she said with one of her award winning smiles. “Then I must insist you call me Anthony.” he told her, returning her grin. Hannibal set the last few plates of food down and bid them to eat. Clarice began slowly eating away at her fruit. “Are you a vegetarian Hannah?” Anthony asked, noticing she hadn’t touched the eggs or sausage Hannibal had set out. “No, I’m not much of a breakfast person so I stick to fruit.” she told him. “Pomegranates, papayas and figs.” he observed. “Fruits that are often associated with sexual desire and pleasure. Is there a round two with you involved?” Anthony laughed as he took a bite of his food, not noticing Clarice set her fork down extra hard. “Round two? Ah, that must have been all that noise I heard last night. Naughty boys.” she mused with a smirk. Clarice stood and began slowly walking around the table. “You know Anthony, my husband and I have very...peculiar tastes when it comes to the both of us being involved in the bedroom.” she ran her fingers along the back of Hannibal’s shoulders as she passed him, pausing once to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Oh? Like what?” the younger man asked, looking to Clarice as she drew nearer. “Well, for one thing,” she purred, standing behind Anthony and running her hands along his shoulders, one hand then going to his hair as the other traveled down his arm and to the table, gripping the sharp knife that lay next to his plate. “We enjoy bloodshed.” she grabbed Anthony’s hair roughly and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. “Another thing.” she paused as she picked up the knife, briefly admiring its glint in the morning light. “I hate sharing.” and with that she swiftly drew the blade across Anthony’s throat slicing it open and sending blood flying. Splotches of red scattered across her nightdress as well as her porcelain face. Her innocence was gone as she had now taken the life of an innocent and god did Hannibal wish he could have drawn it. The virginal lamb had become tainted with one stroke. Hannibal went to her side but before he could touch her, Clarice put her hand on his shoulder and pushed downwards. “Down boy. She said sternly, not even bothering yet to look at him. Hannibal did as she asked and dropped to his knees. After a moment of surveying her work, Clarice turned to the man kneeling before her and smirked as she placed the tip of the knife under his chin and forced him to look at her. “Do you know what you’re going to do for me Hannibal? You’re going to clean this mess up while I shower. You are going to make this place look as if nothing ever happened and the only thing you get to use,” she roughly grabbed his chin as she ran the knife against his lips. Hannibal understood what she wanted and opened his mouth. Clarice gave him a wicked grin as she ran the knife along his tongue, Hannibal shivering at the cold metal and the taste of Anthony’s blood. “Is this pretty pink tongue of yours.” Clarice cooed before plunging the knife into Anthony’s hand and the table and then walking out of the room. Hannibal had never been so aroused before in his life. He had never seen her so angry before and he had definitely never seen her kill, no not kill, _murder_ before.


End file.
